


the stranger

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Punk!Logan, pastel(ish)! virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: logan’s approached by a cute boy in a librarywarnings: none? is that a first? maybe a bit of anxiety but that’s it????





	the stranger

“Um, excuse me,” a quiet, deep voice said, causing Logan to look up from his book. The owner of the voice was short with deep brown skin and wild curls sticking out of a purple beanie. Their body was shrouded in an oversized lavender hoodie that was covered in purple plaid patches and stylized stitching. Logan could feel the gay in him begging to escape, but he decided that the school library was not a good place to do so.

“May I help you?”

“I, um... All of the other tables are taken, and you seemed the least intimidating, so... can I sit here?”

Logan suppressed the urge to laugh at that and simply nodded, gesturing to the empty chair pushed into the other side of the table. He was probably the _most_ intimidating person in the entire student body. There were two eyebrow piercings, a septum piercing _and_ a regular nose ring, and a lip ring in his face; not to mention the dozen or so earrings he had in, the tongue piercing, and the tattoo choker around his neck. His dark eyeshadow and black lipstick didn’t help either, and his wardrobe of all dark blue and black certainly wasn’t screaming, “I’m friendly and nice! Please talk to me.” 

“You have a nice accent,” the stranger whispered so quietly that Logan wasn’t even sure if he was supposed to hear it.

“Oh,” he said in return. “Thank you.”

The person quirked a half-smile. “Where’re you from?”

“I was born in Brazil, but my family immigrated here when I was ten.”

“I’m from Nigeria.”

Logan perked up at that. African culture was one of his favorite things to read about, and now he had a native African to talk with. “That’s amazing! Africa is such an amazing and diverse continent. All of the different types of architecture are incredible.”

A soft, bubbling laugh escaped the stranger as they said, “I wouldn’t really know; my head was always too deep in a book to pay attention to the buildings.”

“I can’t blame you for that. I’d probably have to say the same thing if someone commented on how beautiful Brazil was.”

“Fair.” They ducked their head slightly in what Logan believed was shame. “I apologize for interrupting your reading.”

Logan shook his head and set the book down fully. “Trust me; Albert Camus is the most boring author alive, and reading ‘The Stranger’ is slowly killing me. I’d take anything over having to keep reading.”

“Ah, well, I’m happy to be of help, um...”

“Logan. He/him.”

The stranger smiled brightly. “Virgil. He/him.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Virgil”


End file.
